F&D:TDO  A Very Ryofu Christmas
by Webdemon
Summary: It's that time of the year and our sexy heroine will try to reaffirm her bonds with everyone's favorite blond hero. Read the beginning rant before you start reading folks. There's stuff about where you can read my current work in progress.


**A Very Ryofu Christmas**

Hello everyone. I'm back with a brand new story for all of you Naru/Ikki fans out there. Here is the surprise one shot story I want to get out of the way for all to enjoy. Think of it as a early Christmas.

It starts with two of the star attractions that take place during the peaceful time after the first and second part of "The destined ones". In case you want to know where this is going to take place. Yes this will obviously be around Christmas time. Our hero and Heroine will be spending a very special Christmas as a couple together as they always have.

If you're wondering whether or not you're going to see me back on this site? It'll be soon. I'm still writing on another site as we speak. I'm about 16 chapters in and so far it seems to be getting a bit popular. Once again you have to go to to see it for yourself and don't forget to leave a comment. You'll need an account to be able to read and access the story as unlike this site. You're age does matter.

Anywho. I won't keep you any further from reading this wonderful oneshot. I'll see you in the near future.

Let us begin shall we? (Happy holidays everyone)

* * *

><p>It is a wonderful day in the cold yet comfortable city of Tokyo. It hasn't snowed yet so the local kids in the elementary and middle schools are waiting for the first snow of the season. They eagerly await the soft white frozen delights to drop into the ground so they may play with it's soft splendor. It is in this setting where we find a woman with tight pants which traced every curve of her sexy legs and thighs. A blouse which not only revealed much cleavage but also allowed some bounciness to further exentuate her amazing bust line. She also sported pretty fluffy green pig tails. She came to a stop once she walked into the front of the house to which she opened the door with her key, slinking into the house, up the stairs and into another room where another person asleep in the bed lay warm and comfortable.<p>

She decided to decloth herself until she was in her birthday suit, Slink gently into the bed and as the other human turned on his back, She straddled his waistline while using her fingers to trace circles around said person's chest. With a pillows covering the head, She knew she had a chance to try to tease the obstacle from said face.

"Honey." She whispered. "Baby..Wake up." She whispered. Her subtle yet very husky tone did nothing to react to the teasing from the girl. She knew this would happen and took it to the next step. Her hands suddenly went from the chest to the side of the leg. "Sweety...I'm home." The pillow now revealed a young male's lips which seemed to be drooling a bit. _"Aww..He's cute when he drools."_ She though to herself, Her hand started to go up and down with gentle strokes across and in between his upper thighs. "Baby!...I'm home! It's time to wake up..Don't make me do it Naruto...You know I can't resist."

It wasn't working. The lad was fast asleep in his own little world. With great eagerness her hands suddenly fell further and further inbetween his legs until on the cue of her hand cupping his good..He shot awake! With a quick rise from his bed he almost headbutted the very girl who tried to wake him. "Whoa!" He shouted. "Whoa...That was rather pleasant." He turned his head seeing the girl with her head to his right ear. "You almost clocked me with that head butt Naruto. Jeez You're so sensitive." She said sternly.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't hear you Ryofu. Sorry!"

"It's alright." She smirked. "Because I get to do this." Turning his head towards her lips she stole a good ten second frencher. "Good mourning Naruto! And happy holidays!"

"Happy Holidays?...OH MY GOD!" He suddenly realized what date it was when he looked on his calender. He saw the numbers "25" on the calender and while inadvertently pushing off Ryofu, Went downstairs and saw his Christmas tree full of presents. "PRESENTS!" He shouted before he was stopped by Ryofu's hand. He turned around without realizing she was once again wearing a scowl. "Uh uh mister. Presents later! Christmas sex now!"

"Oh come on! I want to see what I got this Christmas!"

"...Are you turning down something this hot for cloths?"

"Hey I don't get cloths every year."

"Honey your parents always get you cloths."

"But..But..But." He was putting on his puppy eyes which this time, had not effect on his guardian. "Nope! You're not allowed to open one present until later tonight when everyone else's here. You know we're throwing a Christmas Party since we came back from our little honey moon from Paris!"

They had returned from their trip to which to reaffirmed their bonds as Jinchuuriki and guardian. It's been a week since they've come back and just in time for the holidays and before their new semester. Ryofu had been stern about Naruto since she learned he had a bad habit of prematurely opening his Christmas presents. She had to do all that was needed to stop him from being a stubborn mule the only way she could, By coercing him with sex.

"Please! I promise to only open one I swear!"

"Naruto Uzumaki..I just came home. I'm hot and bothered, Not to mention it's a safe day and to add insult to injury. I was walking around seeing couples together this Christmas holding hands which somehow turned me on further. Now we're going back upstairs and we're going to fuck like beasts."

"If I have sex with you? Can I open a present?" He said, thinking he could try to use it his advantage.

"Honey! Once we're up those stairs, I'm givin' you the gift that keeps on giving..Over..and over..and over again GOD! I can't wait anymore." She pulled him in for a deeper and stronger kiss before taking his hand. "Let's fuck!" She said.

XXX

About a few hours and a shower later, The two were warmly dressed for a day out into the town when they had seen a familiar face come to greet them. To their surprise it was Chou'un and Sasame with some gift boxes in hand.

"Hey! Naruto! Ryofu!" Sasame said happily. "It's been so long! I missed you guys!" She added.

"Sasame! Oh my god sweety you look fantastic!" She said hugging her, Sasame fully embraced Ryofu's body with her hands, though with the height difference Sasame's face dug right into Ryofu's cleavage. This suddenly sparked a hint of blushing from both Naruto and Chou'un.

"So where are you two going?" Asked Sasame.

"We're actually heading out on a Christmas date today before the big party tonight. You guys are coming right?" Asked Ryofu.

"Of course we're coming. Me and Grandpa and Chou'un are coming. We even bought gifts for the party for everyone."

"Any in there for me?" Immediately asked Naruto

"Naruto!" Ryofu warned. "I'm sorry. I've been trying to keep this fox on a leash when it comes to presents. You even promise you'd try to contain yourself."

"I'm sorry." He apologized. She could only peck his cheek to forgive him. "Awww. I love it when you apologize. It's so cute." She turned towards Chou'un next. "By the way? How is Roshi?"

"He's doing fine. He's been training me in his swords style whenever we meet. I won't let myself be soft because it's a holiday. When we get home I fully intend to train my hardest with master."

"No you're not!" said Sasame."You promised to go out with me!"

"Go out with you?" Asked Ryofu. This suddenly struck a chord with Ryofu the wrong way. "Ahhh. I didn't know you swung that way too Chou'un. Does that mean I have a chance?"

"What? No...No!..I don't..I promise."

"What does she mean Chou'un?" Wondered Sasame. Chou'un growing embarrassment were apparent in her red cheeks. "What I mean is...Of course Sasame...I promise we'd go out today."

"Yay! I have the cutest outfit I think you should wear!" She squeaked excitedly. "I should also get something for my boyfriend and Grandpa too!" She said.

"You're dating who again?"

"A rather suspicious man if I do say so myself."

"Let me guess." Interrupted Ryofu." Tall, Red hair, Kind of a womanizer and grabs your boobs whenever he can?"

"Yes...How do you know?"

"Cause I know Ouin Shishi's perverted antics better than anyone else."

"...You too huh!" Asked Chou'un.

"Yeeep."

"Well anyway! It's time for us to go. Let's head on home Chou'un." Said Sasame.

"See ya later tonight you two." Said Ryofu. They parted ways before Naruto was lead to Ryofu's car. They decided to head towards a local ice skating rink downtown where Naruto was having trouble trying to keep his balance.

It was about ten minutes into his skating when he finally got the hang of it. When they got off the ice they noticed someone enter the ice rink. To their surprise it was Fuu and Koukin. They decided not to call out to them seeing as though they were having a good time together. This however didn't go as planned when Fuu called to Naruto. Apparently the seven tails sensed his presence.

"Naruto! Ryofu! Over here!" She giggled waving.

"So much for leaving them alone." Said Ryofu. Naruto's stomach grumbled acknowledging the seven tail's energy. The two pairs waved to each other before Fuu came with Koukin to greet them properly.

"Hey you two? You out on a date."

"I'm sure they are Fuu."

"Oh Koukin!" She scoffed.

"Yeah we are Fuu sweety." Said Ryofu. "Actually we're heading to the an eatery. We weren't gonna spoil your date with us here."

"Nonsense!..Hey! I have a great idea! Why don't we go with you? You don't mind a temp double date do you? Come on!"

"Is that alright with you babe?" Asked Ryofu.

"That'd be cool. I've never been in a double date and I'm gettin' hungry." Once they agreed they had returned the ice skates and got into their cars (As Koukin was driving his expensive mazda Rx8 all supped up for racing.) and heading towards a local hamburger joint where to two pairs started to converse.

"So how's Christmas shopping Ryofu?"

"I did some shopping the second we landed back in Japan. By they way are you guys coming over for the Christmas party?"

"Of course. That is as long as we get to give out some gifts I picked out for everyone thanks to Koukin."

"I bet..Lucky girl!" Ryofu sarcastically joked. Naruto got the point across with a "Hey!"

"I'm kidding sweety! You know I don't care about money." She giggled.

"So you guys came in around 2 days ago right?"

"Yeah..How did you know?'

"Nanami sensed you guys the moment you walked on Japanese soil!" Fuu smiled.

"I see. Well I guess that means the others know we came back too, Which reminds me! I have to stop by her house later on sweety. I wanna remind her about the party."

"Oh yeah!" Said Naruto remembering what she meant as well.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Kan'u! We have to go tell her our party's today."

"Oh! Well that's awfully nice of you!" Said Fuu to Ryofu.

"Well she is my girlfriend you know!" She smiled. It was in the moment where the four enjoyed some time together before they left the restaurant and parted way. Once they entered the car, they wizzed past some green street lights before reaching their next destination. Outside the house they had seen a young lad with brown hair and red rectangular marks on his cheeks. He was seen playing with an over sized white dog. As they pulled up into the houses drive way the dog suddenly turned towards the car and barking, ran towards where he tackled the driver into the ground.

"Hey Akamaru!" Ryofu said while trying to get away from the dog's slobbery tongue. She found it rather welcoming though. "KIBA! COME GET YOUR DOG!"

"Hey Ryofu! Hey Naruto! It's been a while. When did you guys get back?"

"About two days ago bro." Said Naruto. "Is Kan'u home?"

"Yes my dear! I'm home." Said a voice from behind Kiba. When Naruto looked at the front porch, a female voluptuous beauty came in and tackled him against the car, stealing a little peck from his lips.

"Ehem! I'm here too you know!" The two girls embraced in a warm hug before Ryofu also was pecked in the lips by Kan'u."I'm so happy to see you home." She noticed the ring that Ryofu had been telling her about via emails during her travels with Naruto.

"So you went ahead and did it!"

"Yup!" She showed her right hand. "And now it's your turn." She said waving her unringed left hand.

"Save that for another time? What was it you wanted to tell me Ryofu?"

"We're here to remind you about the party."

"Oh yes! I was actually about to call Naruto about it. You should know already Ryofu. I do plan to attend this party. I wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiled.

"That's good to here." Replied Ryofu. Soon a voice from the inside the house, It was Koumei with a phone on her hand. "Hey Naruto! I didn't know you were here!"

"Han should know! Fuu said all of the Jinchuuriki sensed each other."

"That explains tiny's sudden reactions." She said, coming over for a hug to both Naruto and Ryofu. "By the way." She turned towards Kan'u. "There's phone call for you. It's Ryuubi. She's stuck in the Library again."

"Oh dear..This girl is incorrigible sometimes. I must take my leave now." She said embracing both Naruto and Ryofu. "I'll be there. Save the slow dance for me will you Naruto?" She winked. "I love you." She added running towards the direction of the library.

"See ya babe!" Said Ryofu.

"See ya Kan'u." Added Naruto before they went inside the car. Ryofu turned to Kiba telling him the same thing. "Hey Kiba. When you come over, Bring Akamaru. I'd hate to leave to big guy at home alone."

"You know it."

"And don't forget to tell Chouhi. I'm sure she'd wanna come too."

"I will..Later you two."

They wave before they sped off towards their final destination which was a bit strange to Naruto. It was a park which was seeing no signs of life except for the birds. When they exited the car Naruto kept wondering about where she was going to take him next. "Hey Naruto..Since we've been all over the place. I wanna take this moment to talk with you. Follow me okay?"

"Okay." He said, They walked hand in hand towards a railing as they watched the waves of the local lake splash little bits of water into the concrete. She held his hand gently with her fingers as she stared into the horizon as dark clouds suddenly loomed overhead.

"Naruto...How long have we been together?" She asked.

"Almost one year and a half. Why?'

"In that time..We've had some pretty wild things happen right?'

"Yeah...A lot actually...We saved the world."

"And do you regret it?" the question was a bit odd coming from her. Usually she was so confident and secure about her relationship with him, But this sounded like she was started to doubt herself. Maybe she was troubled by something..

"Ryofu..."

"Do you regret the time we spent together?" She asked. "Please answer honestly."

"Well no..No I haven't. In fact by meeting you I got to meet many other people and reconnect with old friends."

"Naruto...Do you think we're rushing things?"

"...What do you mean?"

"...About this." She raised her hand which held his, The two rings touched each other making a clinking sound. "I've been wondering if doing this was a bit too sudden."

"...You asked me to come with you...And I said yes. If there ever was a doubt in my mind about this, I wouldn't have agreed so quickly."

"I know...But seeing as though we only met almost 2 years ago..Most people get engaged about 5 years or more."

"Are you having seconds thoughts about this?"

"No Naruto..I would never."

"Is it because we've progressed so far that you think we're going to fast?"

"...Maybe...But sweety.." She turned now holding both of his hands. "I figured doing this would make you happy, I don't ever wan to imagine a life without you. We were meant to be together, But I wanted to know if this is what you really want. I didn't want to pressure you into something you didn't want to do. If I put you on the spot about this I apologize."

"Don't apologize." He said. "Look...If I didn't want to do this I would've told you. We're connected by a our not we've made for as long as we've been together. You know as well as I we're in this for the long haul. We'll never be apart. I need you as much as you need me."

"...I don't want to need you Naruto.."

"...What do you mean?" A gentle and romantic kiss spoke volumes to him.

"Naruto...All I want is to love you. And spend many more Christmases with you for the rest of my life. Naruto you know I love you..And I would do anything that would make you uncomfortable in any way...I want to take your feelings into consideration too."

"Aren't you overthinking this Ryofu? We're engaged. That's all there is to it. I'm going to marry you, You're to marry me. That's all we need to know."

"Yeah but." Finally...He did something she never thought he'd do, He kissed her forehead and embraced her in his arms tenderly. "There. I've been wanting to do that all day."

"Naruto!" She blushed. She didn't know he could be this bold...She loved it!

"Would that be enough to put your mind at ease?"

"...Yes...yes it is..." She returned his warmth with her own, The two had enjoyed each others touch when suddenly something white started to catch their eyes. Out of the blue it started to snow slowly in vast amounts. They looked at the majesty of the snow flakes as they drizzled the landscape.

"Happy holidays future wife." He said before they again again shared a passionate kiss amongst the snow flakes.

"Happy holidays...My future husband."

Once they had headed home. They enjoyed the rest of the day and oncoming night where they party with the night ending on the note of Ryofu giving Naruto the gift that keeps on giving.

_Her undying love._

* * *

><p>That's it folks! Remember. Head towards in my prof (The links' there.) and have a good look see. (Also keep in mind you must have an account. My original fiction is rater "R".)<p>

See ya again and Happy holidays everyone!


End file.
